


After hours on the Balcony

by DMM



Series: Bits and Pieces of Liadultra [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Telepathy, but only really vaguely and its not bad, mentions of parasites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMM/pseuds/DMM
Summary: Karma decides that he'd like to know a little bit more about E'eet's past life





	After hours on the Balcony

E’eet is different, he thinks. Well, yes, he’s never had a host body of her particular species, but she’s different in other ways. He wonders about finding the words to describe it.

She Thinks of her children a lot he notices. And of her home. He’s asked her multiple times if she’d like to go back. She’s always said ‘No.’ and he’s thought of forcing her to go home.

She’s Lonely. 

This isn’t Karma’s First host (far, far, from it) and he knows a happy host is a good host. He’s always sure to clear the schedule for her friends (what few there are) and they make frequent trips to the more populated areas of Milieupolis. He knows that she appreciates it, but sometimes he wonders if he should have left her.

Karma doesn’t know why she was dying, why she doesn’t want to go home, why she left her children.

Eet is sitting on the balconey, she’s taken the mask off and she’s watching the sunset. Today was a quiet day.

“I want to hear a story.” He tells her. Usually this would be Eet’s role, but he’s told all his good stories already.

She huffs in response, her serpentine tongue darting out of her mouth and the flaps on the back of her neck rise ever-so-slightly. “Tell me a story.” something in her mind flashes, or snaps perhaps, and then her feels a stab of what may be physical pain. He’s about to take is back and maybe apologise for angering her when she sits up a little straighter, makes a sound similar to that of a human clearing its throat, and speaks in her native tongue.

“I lived in the village farthest from the mountain-holding-fire,”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing more for this? let me know if you want that to happen lol  
> My DA has pictures of both Karma and Eet, and some snippets of information on the both of them if you'd like to see more!
> 
> https://dramafone.deviantart.com/


End file.
